


Who Are You?

by keity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, Closeted Character, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oops, Texting, for kami, hyunjin is different online and irl, kami - Freeform, messaged the wrong number, other members will make an appearance, stan talent stan kami, wrong pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: Seungmin felt like he'd been conned... only, he hadn't. Hyunjin had never lied to or taken advantage of him. There'd just been a bit (ie. a lot) of assuming and a bit (ie. a lot) of misunderstanding.But as bad as the situation seemed, anyone who loved their dog as much as Hyunjin did couldn't be a that bad a person, right?





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that I have intentionally used the wrong pronouns when Seungmin thinks/refers/talks about Hyunjin, but the incorrect pronouns have not been used to cause harm.

❇❇❇

 

Seungmin searched around in his bag for the paper that the girl had given him. She'd ran away before he could say anything, but he couldn't just ignore her. He didn't have the heart to just ignore someone. He finds it, finally, and pulls it out. There was a number written across is.

Oh. She had a crush on him, or something like that.

He wasn't used to it, girls having crushes on him and trying to hit on him, but it did happen occasionally. He just… found it odd. He'd never been so intrigued in someone that he would try to hit on them before trying to get to know them.

Well, maybe he had, one time, with that boy who worked at the café, but the café had such good coffee, and he wasn't willing to make things awkward between him and the boy who worked there, because if things got awkward, he could never face the boy again and that meant never going back to the café and he really, really liked the coffee there so he wasn't willing to risk it. But that was a problem for another day.

With a sigh, Seungmin let his body fall backwards onto his back and he pulled his phone out, typing the number into his phone. He stared at the contact, debating if he should call or message.

Messaging seemed less troublesome.

 **Seungmin [** 6:38PM **]:**  Hey, you gave me your number today after class, and I want to tell you that I'm flattered and all, but sorry, I'm not really interested in relationships or anything right now.

 **Seungmin [** 6:39PM **]:**  It's nothing personal. I'm just not very interested  in relationships and I barely even know who you are, so I don't really think that this is something that could work? Sorry.

 **Seungmin [** 6:39PM **]:**  Have a good evening.

Seungmin stared at the message, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Have a good evening?

Yes, let's reject someone and then tell them to have a good evening. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that. Seungmin closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. God, for someone who wasn't new to rejecting others, shouldn't he be a little better at this? He places his phone next to his bed, silencing it. He feels bad every time he has to turn someone down (he was, as his friends had said, a people pleaser) and so he tries to forget about it for as long as possible. If he couldn't hear the notification, then it wasn't his fault if it was a late reply, right? Better than leaving them on seen for a few hours.

He moves to his desk, where paper is scattered in a somewhat organised mess, and he lays his head down. Rejecting people was something that stressed him out, but the real stress-inducing activity he also constantly has to do?

Homework. And worse than that - homework on top of exam study.

 

❇❇❇

 

 **Unknown Number [** 7:10PM **]:**  Why, hello there.

 **Unknown Number [** 7:10PM **]:**  I'm going to assume that you messaged the wrong number because I have not confessed my undying love to anyone as of late, so there shouldn't be any reason for anyone to reject me

 **Unknown Number [** 7:11PM **]:**  Not that anyone would reject me

 **Unknown Number [** 7:12PM **]:** Wait I take back that statement about not having confessed my undying love to anyone as of late.

 **Unknown Number [** 7:12PM **]:**  I just told my dog this morning that they were the love of my life

 **Unknown Number [** 7:13PM **]:**  Anyways, yeah you probably have the wrong number so

 **Unknown Number [** 7:13PM **]:**  good luck finding the right number I guess?

 

❇❇❇

 

It's just past 11pm when Seungmin decides that he should sleep instead of trying to fit in extra study. Chemistry wasn't too hard for him (it was better than maths. Anything was better than maths.) but if he saw another decomposition equation, it wouldn't only be the reactant that decomposes.

After washing up, he returns to his room and turns the light off, throwing himself onto his bed and grabbing around for his phone. It was habit of his to clear out all his notifications before going to bed. He scrolls through his notifications (why did his friends talk so much? He loved them and all, but Felix and Jisung really needed to learn to stop messaging every few seconds.) and then froze, his eyes widening.

Unknown Number (7)

Oh. Oh boy. He'd forgotten that he had messaged the girl. Oh well, he'd rejected her so there shouldn't be too much to discuss with her, right? But why on earth did she send seven messages?

He unlocks his phone and reads the messages, and then resists the urge to let out a strangled cry.

 **Seungmin [** 11:31PM **]:**  I'm so sorry I didn't realise I typed in the wrong number ndknvjkds

 **Unknown Number [** 11:31PM **]:**  that's cool but why'd it take you 4hrs to reply

 **Seungmin [** 11:32PM **]** : sorry, I was occupied with homework.

Seungmin regretted the message as soon as he sent it - he practically just revealed that he's still in school - but the "…" bubble had already popped up, so there was no point deleting the message.

 **Unknown Number [** 11:33PM **]** : oh, so you're still in school?

 **Unknown Number [** 11:34PM **]:**  don't worry, I promise I'm not some old pedo

Seungmin frowned slightly. The message wasn't exactly comforting.

 **Seungmin [** 11:34PM **]:**  Yeah, I'm a student

 **Seungmin [** 11:35PM **]:**  Anyways, I need to go now.

 **Unknown Number [** 11:35PM **]:**   Oh, okay. Bye.

 **Unknown Number [** 11:36PM **]:**  I'm Hyunjin by the way. I'm a student too.

 **Unknown Number [** 11:36PM **]:**  It was nice talking to you.

 **Seungmin [** 11:37PM **]:**  Nice talking to you too, I guess???

 **Unknown Number [** 11:37PM **]:**  I assure you, it's always nice talking to me.

 

❇❇❇

 

Seungmin went the next few weeks without thinking about his accidental message. He only had one exam left - his music exam - when he suddenly received a message from the unknown number again.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:26PM **]:**  Hey, I never got your name?

 **Seungmin [** 8:27PM **]:**  do I really need to give you my name? It'd not like I'm planning on keeping in contact with you.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:28PM **]:**  oh, come on

 **Unknown Number [** 8:28PM **]:**  Don't be a party pooper, I gave you my name

 **Seungmin [** 8:29PM **]:**  Okay, first of all, I never asked for your name and second of all, you could be lying ??

 **Unknown Number [** 8:30PM **]:**  are you one of those people who watch crime shows and then get really suspicious about everything around them

 **Seungmin [** 8:31PM **]:** Even if I didn't watch crime shows, isn't it just common sense not to reveal personal info??

Seungmin rolled his eyes. Who did this Hyunjin think they were anyways? Seungmin debated blocking the number - he was really not up for this right now, and he had his practical exam tomorrow and he wanted to practice singing - but then he received another message.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:33PM **]:** _Image attached._

 **Unknown Number [** 8:33PM **]:** Here's my proof. I can give you my Instagram too if you don't believe me.

 **Seungmin [** 3:32PM **]:**  uhhh no thanks, that's a bit unnecessary.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:35PM **]:**  well, suit yourself, but you're gonna have to block me if you want to stop talking to me. You've started to interest me.

Seungmin took a deep breath and sighed. How is it that he got himself into something like this when all he wanted was to finish school and graduate without any trouble?

 **Unknown Number [** 8:38PM **]:** open the picture, I swear I took it just before I sent it

Seungmin sighed, his finger hovering over the message with the picture, and then clicked on it.

He was not at all amused or satisfied, but he had to admit, the picture was cute.

 **Seungmin [** 8:40PM **]:**  sending a picture of a dog does not suffice as evidence for you not being an old pedo.

 **Seungmin [** 8:40PM **]:**  and having a clock in the photo doesn’t mean anything. It could be edited.

 **Seungmin [** 8:40PM **]:** but the dog's really cute ???

_Really, Seungmin? Now you're in love with her dog?_

**Unknown Number [** 8:41PM **]:**  Image attached.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:41PM **]:**  there

 **Unknown Number [** 8:41PM **]:**  same clock, current time

 **Unknown Number [** 8:41PM]: And that's Kami! The love of my life

 **Seungmin [** 8:42PM **]:**  whatever, but why not send a picture of yourself instead of your dog or your clock ??

 **Unknown Number [** 8:42PM **]:**  says the one not even willing to share their name

This girl was unbelievable, honestly. Athough…. She did have a point.

 **Seungmin [** 8:43PM **]** : fine.

 **Seungmin [** 8:43PM **]:**  I'm Seungmin, and I have an exam to practice for instead of debating the credibility of your identity, so I'll be going now.

Seungmin dropped his phone onto his bed and took a sip of water, before straightening his posture. He was halfway through singing a scale when his phone chimed again.

 **Unknown Number [** 8:45PM **]:**  well, good luck with your exam then, Seungmin-ssi!

 

❇❇❇

 

 **Unknown Number [** 5:14PM **]:** Hey, how'd your exam go Seungminnie-ssi?

Seungmin looked down at his phone and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot since he messaged Hyunjin, and she didn't really seem to get the idea that Seungmin didn't want to talk.

 **Seungmin [** 5:15PM **]:** why the hell are you still messaging me

 **Seungmin [** 5:15PM **]:** and who're you calling seungminnie?

 **Unknown Number [** 5:15PM **]:** why the hell haven't you blocked my number then?

He'd never met anyone so unbelievable. Seungmin took a deep breath, before typing down a reply.

 **Seungmin [** 5:17PM **]:** okay, bye then :)

 **Unknown Number [** 5:17PM **]:** Image attached [3].

 **Unknown Number [** 5:18PM **]:** you block me, you lose my dog.

Seungmin's eyes only registered the word dog. He loved dogs. Puppies. Animals. He would die for them. And this dog? This Kami that belonged to the most annoying Hyunjin in the world? He would do anything for daily updates.

 **Seungmin [** 5:20PM **]:** okay

 **Seungmin [** 5:20PM **]:** okay okay okay

 **Seungmin [** 5:20PM **]:** I still don't like you but I like your dog.

He clicked on the images, scrolling through and ignoring the new messages from Hyunjin. All three of them were of Kami, a black ball of fluff with a white underside and some light honey-cream fur. Seungmin let out a sigh - not the ones he gave Hyunjin, because those were reserved only for Hyunjin, but a soft one that put a smile on his face. The first picture was Kami sleeping on navy blue sheets, and the second and third was Kami sitting in the sand, supposedly at the beach.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:21PM **]:** you're not a very nice person now, are you?

 **Unknown Number [** 5:21PM **]:** >:(

 **Seungmin [** 5:23PM **]:** did you go to the beach today?

 **Seungmin [** 5:23PM **]:** don't you have exams?

 **Unknown Number [** 5:24PM **]:** luckily, I had my last exam yesterday

 **Unknown Number [** 5:24PM **]:** which reminds me

 **Unknown Number [** 5:24PM **]:** you never answered my question?? :((

 **Seungmin [** 5:25PM **]** : oh

 **Seungmin [** 5:26PM **]:** it was okay, I guess. Could've done better.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:30PM **]:** tsktsk Seungmin-ssi, even I could've done better

 **Unknown Number [** 5:30PM **]:** … what was the exam?

 **Seungmin [** 5:31PM **]:** music. vocals.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:34PM **]:** oH

 **Unknown Number [** 5:34PM **]:** ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

Seungmin resisted the urge to let out a laugh, putting his phone down. Strange, he'd never really laughed at any of the messages exchanged between him and Hyunjin before. Maybe none of them had been funny. Or maybe it was all the stress from study that kept him so… wary about his interactions with Hyunjin. But now, exams (and school!) were finally done for the year, so he could finally get some rest and hopefully he'd be less uptight when messaging her. Looking back, she didn't really seem like a bad person. She'd probably make a great friend, he thought. She had it in her.

Seungmin found his eyes slowly closing, and laid his head down on his arms, deciding that a nap at his desk wouldn't be too bad right now. He could deal with neck cramps later. He let the post-exam relief wash over him, fuelling his sleepiness. His eyes had just about shut when he heard his phone vibrating again.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:39PM **]:** anyways enjoy your break, Seungmin-ssi!

 **Unknown Number [** 5:39PM **]:** hopefully you won't block me and I can send more cute pictures of Kami for you :D

 **Unknown Number [** 5:40PM **]:** can I just call you Seungmin, btw?

 **Seungmin [** 5:41PM **]:** sure, if I can do the same

 **Unknown Number [** 5:41PM **]:** well you certainly can't call me Seungmin

 **Unknown Number [** 5:41PM **]:** I guess you'll just have to call me Hyunjin then.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:41PM **]:** you can even call me Hyunjinnie.

 **Unknown Number [** 5:42PM **]:** or you can call me yours ;)

 **Seungmin [** 5:43PM **]:** you're very funny, and I'm going to nap now.

 **Seungmin [** 5:43PM **]:** talk to you some other time. Bye.

Seungmin's eyes threatened to fall shut once again. He could smell the rice from the kitchen - his mum would be up to call him down for dinner within the next hour. Hopefully he would be able to get a few minutes of sleep in before then. Before sleep overtook him, Seungmin typed something into his phone. He managed to edit the contact just before his body relaxed and his eyes closed.

 **Hyunjin [5:45PM]:** sleep well, Seungminnie!

 

❇❇❇

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed this so far!


End file.
